She's a bit selfish
by Tattersetc
Summary: Rainbow Dash wants something from you.
It was pretty strange when Rainbow Dash asked you to meet her at the very edge of Sweet Apple Acres. The way she asked was even stranger. She seemed oddly desperate, then she was gone in an instant – flying away and leaving a faint rainbow colored trail behind her. You had become accustomed to pony-human relations now. It had been a few years since the way between the human world and the pony world had been forged. Ponies and humans moved freely between worlds now, ponies living amongst humans and vice versa. The two species had a lot to gain from one another – magic providing obvious benefits to humans, human ingenuity and technology providing comforts that Equestria had yet to discover. One unforeseen element of this symbiosis was romantic in nature. Human males became popular among pony females who were experiencing their heat. It seemed odd at first, but the arrangement had obvious benefits for each party. Ponies could not get impregnated by humans, and humans loved fornicating with new and exotic females... And males, of course. Everyone was getting in on the action. Those who preferred pony mates were obliged to live in Equestria largely for legal reasons as the human world's legal system was too slow and too conservative to make accommodations. Equestria was a much more open place in that regard.

You arrived at the tool shed that was on the far side of Applejack's farm. It was isolated and quiet. There was no sign of Rainbow Dash yet, so you spent a few moments poking around and getting accustomed to your new surroundings. Outside, you heard a woosh, a stomp, then some brisk clip clops. The door creaked open, spilling sunlight inside.

"Oh. You're here. Good. Hi." Spat out the blue pegasus.

"Yeah. Hi. So, what's up?" You cut to the chase, sensing her desperation.

"Well, you see... You know how it goes. I talked to Twilight the other day and she said you... uh.. helped her a bit the other day. Anyway, she said you were good so. It's my time now and. I need your help. Catch my drift?" She said, her tail swishing side to side as she spoke.

She seemed worked up and could hardly keep her hooves on the ground for longer than a moment before fidgeting them around. You knew the drill by now. Ponyville was a small town and the ponies talked. It wasn't that they were casual about sex, it was that they were helpful with one another when it came to meeting certain needs. Offering a helping hand to your friend and neighbor was just something ponies did here. So, if a human respectably provided certain services to one mare, she would tell her friends about it and they might seek out his services when it was her turn. A human male might have a regular rotation of ponies he would service, all of the ponies friends or acquaintances in some way. Oddly enough, it was usually the human who found this situation emotionally confusing. Ponies knew what it was like to lose their right mind to a heat driven, lust filled madness. Humans don't really have an equivalent biological process, so it's something that takes some getting used to.

"Yeah I guess." You casualed, "but why here?"

"It's here or in the clouds. Something tells me that wouldn't work so well", Dash said with a slght edge in her voice, eyes narrowing a bit.

"Right. I can help, I'd love to."

Dash sighed with relief, a slight blush forming on her blue face. She turned in place, her backside now facing you. With a flick, she raised her tail which draped over her back. She leaned herself forward, rump in the air and her breast almost touching the dirt floor. She looked back at you.

"Start easy, ok? I need this but it's tender back there so..."

Her voice trailed off as you approached her and got to your knees right behind her. Your eyes took in the sight. Dash's athleticism showed in how toned her hindquarters were. Her muscular thighs were round and thick with muscle. Her rump was in a similar state, round and firm with a small amount of girlish pudge giving it shapely curves that were a feast for the eyes. Her marehood was moist, glistening with fluids. You looked her over while you considered how you would start. Her pussy was engorged with arousal. Her clitoris just barely poked out of the base of fleshy mounds, parting the folds of her sex. Her pink inner lips were barely visible and were slick with sexual fluids. Her labia was just a little puffy, swollen with need and covered lightly with short blue fur. Her lips led upward to her taint. Above this started the fleshy ring of her anus. It protruded from the rest of her plot invitingly. It seemed to twitch every now and then, accentuate how much need Dash was feeling. The base of her tail was pointing straight up. She twitched this now and again, seemingly in an attempt to throw her tail further over her back and to provide even easier access. A light grunt of impatience from Dash roused you from your staring and you moved closer.

You placed a hand on each side of her flank, fingers squeezing and pushing into the flesh of her buttocks. You pulled her butt cheeks apart, giving you an even fuller view. The lips of her marehood parted slightly with a wet, sticky sound. You removed your right hand from her flank and moved to her underside. Your hand groped along her lower belly until it found her teats. Her nipples were already erect and were quite easy to find. As your finger tips passed over one and then the other, Rainbow Dash let out a sigh. Your right hand massaged one breast and then the other, finding a delightlful squishiness. Then, you ran your hand further back, your finger tips finding her marehood. You traced the outer parts of her slick mound, the velvety flesh giving way to your firm touch. You used your fingers to spread the lips and you found the firmness of her clitoris. Dash gasped slightly as you gently rubbed her nub. Her pussy began drooling fluids more quickly as her arousal began to grow. You moved your hand higher up, your finger tips sinking slightly into her pussy lips. You moved your fingers along the length of her marehood, plunging one or two a bit deepr while stroking her softly. Dash was making adorable noises and seemed to be satisfied with your attentions so far. She was leaning into you, the back of her leg was now pushing against your shoulder and your face was much closer to her plot. You could feel the heat radiating of off her and you could smell her. This stirred you in a way that was hard to describe. Your own arousal was peaking as your erection began to push against your pants.

Your fingers had gotten slick now. You pushed your middle finger in while stroking Dash's pussy. It sunk inside her with a small squelch sound. It went in up to the second knuckle. Dash moaned and shifted her body. You fingered her slowly and rhythmically, then added your ring finger, inserting both digits then withdrawing them. You went deeper with each penetration, feeling around the inside of her fluid filled insides. Her pre cum had been dripping onto the ground – in small droplets at first – now it was coming down in thin strands. You removed your fingers from her pussy and moved them downward. Your finger tips found her clitoris and began massaging it again, this time with increased speed and pressure. Dash began to moan again, louder this time.

You leaned forward and your mouth made contact with the outside of her vagina. You planted small, firm kisses around her fleshy pussy lips. You suckled and licked the fleshier parts of her, taking in her scent and her taste. Your mouth found itself fully on her marehodd, your tongue protruding into her – gently at first, then you pushed harder. You face was now buried in her plot, her slick, sexual fluids covering your mouth and chin. You tongue was stuck out and exploring the folds of her mare hood from top to bottom while your hand massage her clitoris in small, feverish cirlcles.

You stuck your tongue out firmly and sunk it inside of her. You swirled it around and used to explore her on the inside. Your tongue ventured as far as it could go, your left hand pulling her ass cheek slightly away so you could make your way deeper inside. Your hand was enjoying the squishy softness of her ass as it squeezed and massaged its wsy around. This went on for some time, Dash moaning, offering the occasional "Yes!" and "don't stop!". Soon, you began to search for something new to offer her. The choice was staring you in the face.

You removed your tongue and face from Dash's pussy. You were covered in her pre cum, She let out a gasp and you could hear her breathing heavily. Your hand stopped massaging her clit and moved further up her mound. As you moved your hand up higher, you leaned in again. This time, you planted wet kisses on her taint, with plenty if tongue. Your lips enjoyed the softness of her fur and the flesh beneath as you moved higher with each one. After planting a kiss on the very edge of the rim of her asshole, you moved back to the top part of her pussy. You firmly stuck out your tongue and licked her. Your tongue moved from the top of her pussy, all the way up her taint, and found its place on the outer edge of her anus. This contact proved to be pleasing as Dash let out a different kind of moan. You noticed that she was now hoofing at her own clitoris, too worked up to to go without that stimulation.

You moved your tongue around the circle of her butthole. Your tongue spread saliva on every surface, finding every ripple of flesh. You started on the outer edge and moved inward, taking your time andate savoring every sensation. Her anus was soft and fleshy. You moved your tongue in slow circles and it eventually passed over her hole. You gently applied pressure and pushed your tongue forward. You could taste a hint of saltiness. You moved your left hand from her plot and used it instead to grasp the base her tail. You pull your left hand up slightly so that you could move the fur of her tail away from your face as you prepared for your next move.

Dash was busy massaging her clitoris with her hoof, panting heavily, and moaning loudly on occasion. You could see that her eyes closed and her mouth hung open as she took deep breaths. You plunged the fingers of you right into her wanting pussy. It practically sucked them in as far as they could go. The wet sounds were loud and sexy. By now, her entire rear end was covered in fluids. Your saliva began to collect around her asshole and was dripping downwards. Her marehood was all but gushing precum that ran down her inner thighs and collected on the ground in small pools. Your face and the front if your shirt were drenched and you didn't care.

You then planted your mouth firmly on her asshole. You suckled slightly with your lips applying gentle pressure and then stuck your tongue into the slowly widening hole.. It provided some resistance but you worked against it, massaging it with the tip of your tongue. Your tongue explored the circle of fleshiness, pushing in all directions. As you did this, the tension began to release. Soon, your tongue found its way inside her. You plunged in with vigor, pushing your face as far as you could. Dash pushed her hindquarters equally hard against you. Your tongue coated the insides of her intestines with saliva. Your tongue touched and pushed against her anal walls, moving in fast circles as you fingered her pussy vigorously. You pulled on her tail with your other hand. Her breathing intensified, she moaned in a way that was different than before.

"Yes! I! Oh celestia!"

Just then, she reached her climax. Cum began to pour out of her twitching pussy. The pressure felt great around your fingers, but it eventually pushed them out of her. Your tongue found itself in a similar situation. Her asshole pulsated as you withdrew your tongue. No longer penetrating her with it, you kissed her tender nether region with soft but sloppy kisses. You continued to slowly and gently stroke her pussy and watched as her whole body quaked with orgasmic pleasure. She kept rubbing herslef with her hoof and letting out moans and squeaks as waves of pleasure passed through her every muscle. Soon, she lowered her rump to the floor. It found rest in a puddle of her own sex juices. She returned her forehoof to a frontward position and she rolled over onto her side slightly. She opened her eyes, mouth still agape and breathing audibly.

"W, wow. That was intense." She said, "Thank you, you have no idea." She took a moment to catch her breath as you sat near by, watching with amusement.

"Yeah, that did the trick. No wonder Twilight likes you." She said with a smirk.

She got up off of the ground and shook herself. Some of her wetness was propelled from her body and landed distance away from her. Some might have hit you but you werer alreadycoveredd in it so you couldn't tell

"Now that that's taken care of, I can get some real work done"

You questioned her definition of work, but smiled at her nonetheless.

"Glad I could help, but you know..." You said as you shifted your body and spread your legs, making your still aching erection impossible to not notice.

"Ha, yeah, well. That wasn't part of the deal. Maybe next time, buddy. Ok?"

You weren't aware of any "deal" but you didn't have time to argue as Rainbow Dash trotted out of the shack and took to the sky with a few quick flaps of her wings. You sat on the dusty floor of the shed as you watched her fly away.


End file.
